VAMPIRE KNIGHT (My Version with Hinata Hyuuga)
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Sebenarnya cerita vampire knight ini tak terlalu sama seperti di dalam Animenya. Saya membuatnya sedikit berbeda. Hanya beberapa bagian dalam cerita asli yang saya masukan disini, selebihnya saya lebih menggunakan karangan sendiri. Inilah vampire knight versi saya, karena ada Hinata Hyuuga sebagai tokoh tambahan. /Mind to RnR?/
1. DAY CLASS AND NIGHT CLASS

**Baiklah.**

**Aku akan menggambarkan sekilas cerita vampire knight dalam anime aslinya. **

**Siapa tahu ada yang belum nonton atau baca komiknya gitu. Jadi nanti kalian gak pusing pas baca fanfic ini kalo sudah tahu bagaimana sinopsisnya :-)**

**Langsung aja deh ...**

**#SINOPSIS CERITA****:**

**_"CROSS_****_ GAKUEN_****_ ACADEMY"_** merupakan sebuah sekolah yang sangat berbeda dengan sekolah lain pada umumnya. Terbagi kedalam dua kelas yaitu **_"DAY_**_ **CLASS"** _yang melakukan kegiatan belajar & mengajar dari pagi hingga siang hari, dan **_"NIGHT_ _CLASS"_** yang melakukan kegiatan belajar & mengajar dari sore hingga malam hari. Disana juga disediakan asrama bagi para muridnya, asrama **_"SUNDORM" _** untuk Day Class dan asrama **_"MOONDORM"_** untuk Night Class.

**_"Kaien Cross_****_/Kurosu_****_"_** adalah orang yang mendirikan Cross Gakuen Academy sekaligus Headmaster disana. Tujuannya mendirikan sekolah itu adalah supaya bangsa manusia dan bangsa vampire dapat hidup saling berdampingan, berhubungan baik, tentram, aman, tanpa harus saling membunuh dan menghancurkan satu sama lain.

**_"Kaname Kuran"_** adalah pemimpin dari semua vampire, merupakan keturunan vampire berdarah murni (Pureblood). Dia menerima kesepakatan itu, didukung oleh beberapa vampire lain. Mereka tergabung di **_"NIGHT CLASS"_** dan tinggal bersama di asrama yang telah disediakan. Namun ada juga beberapa vampire yang tak mendukung keputusan Kaname itu, dan selalu mencari masalah untuk menghancurkannya.

Untuk menjaga rahasia **_"NIGHT CLASS"_** bahwa pada nyatanya semua yang ada disana merupakan vampire, maka Kaien Cross menjadikan **_"Yuuki Cross"_** dan **_"Zero Kiryu"_** sebagai Guardian. Yang bertugas melindungi dan menjaga keamanan di sekolah. Hanya mereka saja yang mengetahui rahasia dibalik Night Class.

Suatu hari, muncullah seorang Gadis cantik yang tak diketahui darimana asalnya. Dia datang tanpa memory, dengan kata lain dia tak mengingat apapun kecuali namanya sendiri. Ternyata Gadis misterius itu begitu menarik perhatian banyak vampire, termasuk Kaname. Aroma tubuh juga darahnya yang khas, ditambah dengan bola mata lavendernya yang indah dan tak biasa, membuat mereka tertarik ingin memilikinya. (Yang ini Author yang nambahin, hehehe)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini penjelasan dari karakter utama dalam cerita:**

**#DESCRIPTION OF MAIN CHARACTERS ****:**

**_1. Kaname Kuran_**: Merupakan keturunan dari vampire berdarah murni. Dia misterius, pikiran dan hatinya tak dapat dibaca ataupun dimengerti. Namun dia sangat lembut dan ramah.

**_2. Yuuki Cross_**: Anak angkat dari kepala sekolah "Cross Academy". Dia kehilangan ingatan akan masa lalunya. Bahwa sebenarnya dia merupakan puteri dari keluarga "Kuran", keluarga berdarah vampire murni.

**_3. Zero Kiryu_**: Merupakan anak dari keluarga "Vampire Hunter". Dia mempunyai kenangan pahit di masa lalunya. Kedua orangtuanya dibunuh oleh seorang vampire jahat.

**_4. Hinata Hy_****_u_****_uga_**: Gadis misterius yang datang tanpa memory yang ada di dalam otaknya.

**_5. Kaien Cross_**: Lelaki yang telah mengurus Yuuki dan Zero sejak mereka kecil. Bahkan mereka juga telah dianggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Sebenarnya dia adalah "Vampire Hunter", yang mempunyai impian agar manusia dan vampire dapat hidup saling berdampingan. Dengan mendirikan "Cross Academy" dia berharap dapat mewujudkan mimpinya itu.

**Sekian pendahuluan dari Author.**

**Sekarang langsung aja ke cerita ya :-)**

* * *

**VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

**(My Version with Hinata Hyuuga)**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE : Supernatural, Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Matsuri Hino & Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**W****ARNING ****: **_**Don't be silent reader**_**, AU, ****AR, ****TYPO, OOC, ****ABAL, EYD, ****GAJE,**** and many more**** others****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-I-)**

**DAY CLASS AND NIGHT CLASS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ketika pintu gerbang terbuka, semua murid _**"Day Class" **_ yang sudah lama menunggu disana langsung berteriak histeris ketika melihat murid _"Night Class"_ berjalan memasuki pekarangan _**"Cross **__**Gakuen **__**Academy"**_ dengan gaya elegan. Mereka menyambut para idolanya dengan suka cita, bahkan ada yang memberikan hadiah pada idola masing-masing.

Ada beberapa murid _**"Night Class"**_ yang berjalan di barisan depan, yang membedakan mereka dengan murid lain. Mereka itu adalah:

_**Kaname Kuran **_**:** Selalu bersikap lembut juga baik. Berambut hitam kecokelatan, dengan warna bola mata cokelat pekat.

_**Aidou Hanabusa **_**:** Lucu juga ramah. Rambutnya berwarna kuning keemasan, dengan warna bola mata biru kehijauan.

_**Ichijou Takuma **_**:** Selalu bersikap santai. Rambutnya berwarna pirang, dengan bola mata warna hijau.

_**Kain Akatsuki **_**:** Sikapnya acuh. Rambutnya berwarna orange, dengan warna bola mata yang sama dengan rambutnya.

_**Shiki Senri **_**:** Sikapnya dingin. Rambutnya berwarna ungu, dengan bola mata warna biru.

_**Ruka Souen **_**:** Bersikap dewasa, kadang juga kekanakan. Berambut cokelat muda, dengan warna bola mata cokelat.

_**Rima Touya **_**:** Mempunyai sifat yang susah ditebak. Berambut orange, dengan bola mata warna biru.

Yuuki segera menenangkan dan mengatur mereka agar tak saling berdorongan. Namun sedikitpun tak dihiraukan, bahkan dia sampai terdorong hingga tersungkur ke tanah. Seseorang mengulurkan tangan untuk menolongnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yuuki?" Tanya Kaname seraya membantunya berdiri.

"Ka-kaname-senpai. A-aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau selalu tak hati-hati. Lain kali, jangan sampai terjadi hal seperti ini lagi." Dia membelai pipinya lembut.

"Ba-baik senpai." Semburat merah muncul di wajah Yuuki.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang memegang tangan Kaname, menjauhkannya dari pipi Yuuki. "Kaname-senpai, kelas akan segera dimulai. Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang." Ujarnya dengan nada tajam.

"Kau begitu menakutkan, Zero Kiryu." Kaname berlalu bersama teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Dan kalian semua, cepat kembali ke asrama!" Teriak Zero, membuat semua murid berlari meninggalkan tempat. Memang mereka paling takut padanya dibandingkan pada Yuuki, apapun yang dikatakannya pasti langsung dituruti.

"Aku bosan mendengar mereka selalu berteriak, kya…kya…kya…setiap hari." Gerutu Zero kesal.

"Kau … Kenapa selalu bersikap seperti itu? Dasar menyebalkan…" Yuuki memukul-mukul Zero karena kesal dengan sikapnya.

"Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini." Zero pun berlalu.

"Ze-zero, tunggu..." Yuuki berlari mengejarnya.

Kini mereka ada di dalam sebuah ruangan. Disana tengah duduk seorang Lelaki dengan rambut panjang terikat berwarna cokelat muda, beserta sebuah kacamata bening yang menghiasi matanya. Orang itu adalah "Kaien Cross" merupakan Kepala Sekolah disana, sekaligus Ayah angkat dari Yuuki, dan yang mengurus Zero sejak dia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Ada kalanya dia bersikap lucu namun disaat lain dia juga bisa bersikap serius, apalagi jika berhubungan dengan mimpinya untuk mempersatukan manusia dengan vampire.

Mendengar Zero yang ingin berhenti dari pekerjaan sebagai Guardian, Kaien terkejut. Dia membujuk dan memohon padanya agar tetap mau melaksanakan tugas itu bersama dengan Yuuki, dengan memberikan penjelasan yang dapat diterima. Namun Zero yang memang keras kepala tetap saja dengan keputusannya. Dia sudah tak ingin berurusan dengan makhluk-makhluk yang begitu dibencinya.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 24.00 namun Zero masih belum kembali ke rumah. Kaien dan Yuuki masih dengan sabar menunggu kedatangannya, meski mata mereka telah mengantuk.

"Yuuki, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. Besok kau kan harus pergi sekolah." Ujar Kaien.

"Tapi Zero belum pulang. Aku tak bisa tidur dengan tenang."

"Aku yakin ia berada di tempat yang aman, lagipula Zero bukanlah orang yang lemah. Ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Baiklah, aku pergi tidur duluan. _Oyasuminasai _..." Yuuki berjalan malas menuju kamarnya.

"Hm." Kini Kaien termenung seorang diri di ruangan tengah. Dia melepas kacamata yang dipakai, memijat pelan kepalanya yang terasa pening. Mengingat kejadian tadi, dimana Zero memutuskan untuk berhenti sebagai guardian, berhenti untuk melaksanakan tugas yang dia berikan.

Sejak dulu dia tahu benar, anak itu sangatlah keras kepala. Segala keputusan yang telah dibuat, kadang sulit untuk dirubah dan diganggu gugat. Bagaimana jika keputusannya kali ini tak berubah? Siapa lagi yang dapat melaksanakan tugas penting itu? Tak ada. Sungguh ... Hanya Zero dan Yuuki lah yang dapat melakukannya.

**.**

**.**

Lelaki berambut abu terlihat sedang asyik memberi makan seekor kuda di sebuah kandang—belakang hutan, tak jauh dari Cross Gakuen Academy. Pandangan matanya kosong dan tak bergairah. Sesekali dia membuang nafas berat. Dia membaringkan diri diatas tumpukan jerami yang tersusun rapi disana. Memejamkan mata, mencoba menenangkan pikiran yang sedang kacau.

Ketika keadaan sedang tak baik, tempat itulah yang selalu dia datangi. Tenang dan sepi, jauh dari keramaian jauh dari orang-orang. Cocok sekali untuk menenangkan pikiran yang sedang kalut, seperti yang sedang dia rasakan sekarang ini.

"Kenapa aku harus terikat dengan makhluk-makhluk terkutuk itu?" Zero mulai bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Seharusnya makhluk seperti mereka dihancurkan, bukan malah dilindungi." Ujarnya lagi.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kaien. Ck..." Dia mendengus kesal.

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut. Bulan purnama menunjukkan bentuk yang sempurna, suara lolongan anjing begitu memekakan telinga. Membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

Ketika manusia sudah terlelap memasuki alam mimpi mereka, ada makhluk lain yang justru melakukan aktivitas pada waktu ini. Makhluk immortal, yang disebut dengan _**"Vampire"**_.

"_This is our time, for vampires._" Ujar Kaname menatap bulan indah itu dari dalam kelas. Ruangan pun menjadi gelap, lilin yang dijadikan sebagai alat penerang padam seketika. Beberapa sorot mata berwarna merah terlihat bersinar disana, mata para vampire—Kaname dan teman-temannya.

**.**

**.**

"Anak itu pergi kemana? Sudah larut begini dia belum juga kembali." Kaien berulang kali memandang kearah jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 24.00. Wajahnya memancarkan kekhawatiran karena Zero belum juga pulang ke rumah.

**CKLEEKK**

Suara pintu terbuka. Kaien bernafas lega setelah melihat siapa orang yang baru saja datang. Dia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya semula—duduk santai di ruang tamu sembari menyesap teh nya perlahan.

"Akhirnya kau pulang. Kemarilah! Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ujar Kaien memasang wajah serius—tak seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Zero to the point.

"Zero …" Kaien memulai pembicaraan. "Tugas sebagai Guardian hanya bisa dilakukan olehmu dan Yuuki saja. Hanya kalian yang aku percaya. Aku mohon padamu, jangan berhenti dari tugas ini." Dia menatap Zero dengan tatapan memohon dan penuh pengharapan.

Zero membuang nafas berat kemudian berkata: "Selama makhluk-makhluk terkutuk itu tak mencari masalah, aku akan membiarkan mereka hidup. Tapi jika tidak, aku tak segan menghancurkan mereka dengan pistolku." Bola matanya memancarkan sesuatu yang menakutkan membuat siapapun yang melihat akan merinding.

"Selama ada Kaname Kuran yang memihak kita, maka mereka tak akan macam-macam. Dia yang mengendalikan dan mengatur mereka. Jadi kau tenang saja. Sekarang pergilah tidur! Besok kau harus sekolah."

"Hm." Zero bangkit—berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Kaien melepas kacamatanya, menyandarkan kepala ke belakang kursi sembari memejamkan mata. 'Manusia dan vampire harus hidup berdampingan. Aku akan membuat semua itu menjadi kenyataan. Harus…' Hatinya bergumam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading :-)**

**Tolong bagi yang mau review login dulu ya, biar aku bisa membalasnya lewat inbox. Aku pasti balas kok, tenang saja ...**

**Kalau gak login dulu, aku jadi susah balasnya. Gitu lho maksudku.**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and favourite this fanfic!**

**Next Chapter is **_**"THE MYSTERIOUS GIRL"**_


	2. THE MYSTERIOUS GIRL

**VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

**(My Version with Hinata Hyuuga)**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE : Supernatural, Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Matsuri Hino & Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**W****ARNING ****: **_**Don't be silent reader**_**, AU, ****AR, ****TYPO, OOC,****ABAL, EYD, ****GAJE,**** and many more**** others****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-II-)**

**MYSTERIOUS GIRL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hujan turun begitu deras, disertai petir yang mengganas. Bulan purnama yang tadinya bersinar terang, kini menghilang tertutup awan hitam. Bagi vampire, keadaan seperti ini merupakan hal yang bagus dan menyenangkan. Namun bagi manusia, hal ini sangat menakutkan dan tak menyenangkan. Yuuki dan Zero berkeliling sekolah memantau keadaan seperti yang selalu dilakukan setiap harinya.

Terlihat seorang Gadis berambut panjang indigo tergeletak tak sadarkan diri diluar gerbang sekolah. Mereka dengan cepat berlari kesana, sebelum murid "Night Class" yang menemukannya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Wahhh … si-siapa Gadis cantik yang kau bawa ini? Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?" Kaien meluncuri Zero dengan beberapa pertanyaan dengan tatapan aneh penuh curiga.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam!" Zero membawa Gadis itu ke kamar tanpa menjawab satupun pertanyaan darinya.

"Kami menemukannya diluar gerbang sekolah sudah dalam keadaan seperti itu. Untung saja kami yang menemukannya lebih dulu." Jelas Yuuki.

"Kita harus cepat menolongnya, sebelum terlambat. Yuuki, bantu aku membuat obat untuknya." Kaien bergegas pergi ke dapur disusul oleh Yuuki.

Melihat Gadis yang kini sedang terbaring dihadapannya, tubuh Zero tiba-tiba saja merasakan sakit. Tenggorokannya merasakan haus yang luar biasa. Jika sudah begitu, dia segera pergi ke tempat yang sepi, dimana tak akan ada orang yang melihatnya.

Selama beberapa tahun, dia selalu menderita seperti itu. Berusaha menahan naluri vampirenya yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Kaien, orang yang tahu keadaannya. Maka dia memberikan tablet darah, sebagai pengganti darah asli. Seperti yang selalu diminum murid "Night Class".

Namun sepertinya, belakangan ini tubuh Zero menolaknya. Dia ingin meminum darah asli, yang merah, hangat, dan kental. Bagaimanapun dia berusaha keras menahannya, jika dia sedang berada di sekitar Yuuki, naluri itu tak akan mampu ditahan. Maka dia selalu menghindar, agar sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika kedua orangtuanya dibunuh oleh vampire, diapun terkena gigitan, hanya saja tak sampai kehilangan nyawanya. Dan menurut legenda, jika seorang manusia yang telah digigit oleh vampire berdarah murni, maka manusia itu akan berubah menjadi makhluk immortal seperti mereka. Namun berbeda dengan vampire berdarah murni yang dapat mengendalikan naluri juga rasa hausnya, manusia yang berubah menjadi vampire tak akan bisa melakukan hal itu. Apalagi jika dia telah mencapai level E, dia akan kehilangan kesadarannya, yang ingin dilakukannya hanya membunuh agar mendapat darah yang akan mengobati rasa hausnya. Hal itulah yang kini terjadi pada Zero.

Ketika Kaien dan Yuuki hendak memberikan obat dan minuman herbal yang telah dibuatnya, Gadis itu tanpa diduga membuka matanya perlahan. Mereka tersenyum, bahagia melihatnya sudah tersadar lebih cepat.

"Ini minumlah! Agar keadaanmu lebih baik." Kaien memberikan obat serta minuman herbal padanya.

"Si-siapa kalian?" Ujarnya dengan suara pelan dan lemah.

"Aku Yuuki, dan ini Kaien. Namamu siapa?" Tanya Yuuki.

"Hinata Hyuuga. Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?"

"Lebih baik sekarang kau minum ini dulu. Setelah keadaanmu pulih, kita bicara lagi nanti." Ujar Kaien.

Mereka meninggalkannya agar dapat beristirahat. Kepalanya semakin terasa berat dan pusing. Apalagi jika dia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelum dia berada disana. Dia tak dapat mengingat apapun kecuali namanya sendiri. Betapa pun dia berusaha keras untuk mengingat, tetap tak ada sedikitpun yang muncul di otaknya. Hal itu membuatnya stress dan tertekan, dia berteriak histeris, membuat Yuuki dan Kaien yang baru saja meninggalkan kamar kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Hinata, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Yuuki khawatir melihat keadaannya.

"Tenanglah!" Kaien mencoba menenangkan sembari memeluknya.

"Kenapa … Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat apapun? Kenapa yang kuingat hanya namaku saja, sedangkan ingatan yang lain tak ada sedikitpun yang kuingat?" Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya dan memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Sudah, tenanglah!" Kaien memegangi tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Hinata masih dengan isak tangis yang hebat. Terus berontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Kaien. Tiba-tiba dia terkulai lemas, tak sadarkan diri. Karena Yuuki telah menyuntikkan obat penenang padanya.

"Kau bertindak tepat, Yuuki. Kita tak boleh meninggalkan dia sendirian. Kau temani dia." Kaien berlalu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada Gadis ini?" Gumam Yuuki dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak itu Hinata tinggal bersama dengan Kaien, Yuuki, dan Zero. Bahkan dia pun bersekolah di Cross Gakuen. Menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa, meski ingatannya masih belum kembali. Dia bersikap tertutup, pendiam, dan tak suka banyak bicara. Kini "Day Class" mempunyai idola baru selain Zero, yaitu Hinata.

Sifat dan wajahnya yang cantik membuatnya banyak dikagumi. Selain itu, diapun mempunyai otak yang cerdas. Dalam bidang pelajaran apapun, dia selalu lebih unggul dari murid lain. Namun dibalik kesempurnaannya itu, terdapat kehampaan serta kesepian yang mendalam jauh dilubuk hatinya.

Berita mengenai kemunculan Hinata yang begitu banyak membuat sensasi telah sampai ke telinga murid "Night Class". Mereka, terutama Kaname dibuat penasaran olehnya, ingin mengetahui dan bertemu secara langsung dengan Gadis itu.

Selama Hinata masuk ke sekolah, tak pernah sekalipun dia ikut kegiatan rutin yang biasa dilakukan murid "Day Class" setiap harinya. Tak ada rasa ketertarikan untuk mengetahui bagaimana "Night Class" yang selalu menjadi idola dan perbincangan teman-temannya itu. Setelah selesai sekolah, dia langsung kembali ke rumah.

"Hinata, hari ini kau bebas?" Tanya seorang temannya bernama Sayori.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku memilihkan buku yang bagus untuk hadiah? Kalau kau setuju, nanti sepulang sekolah kita pergi ke toko buku."

"Baiklah." Hinata menyanggupi.

"Terimakasih, Hinata. Kau baik sekali." Dia memeluknya.

Bel usai sekolah telah berbunyi. Semua murid segera meninggalkan ruangan kelas, bergegas menuju tempat biasa mereka menunggu kedatangan murid "Night Class".

Hinata dan Sayori pergi ke toko buku, seperti yang sudah direncanakan. Namun sebelumnya, dia harus berbicara dengan Yuuki dan Zero, sekalian meminta izin. Maka mau tak mau dia pergi ke tempat dimana mereka berada saat ini, yaitu di depan gerbang asrama "Night Class".

Seperti biasa, ketika gerbang terbuka semuanya menjadi histeris dan tak terkendali. Jika sudah begitu, ini waktunya Yuuki dan Zero beraksi melaksanakan tugasnya. Ketika mereka sedang sibuk mengatur teman-temannya, terdengar suara seseorang yang begitu lembut: "Yuuki…"

Sontak saja mereka semua termasuk murid "Night Class" melirik kearah suara itu. Disana, terlihat seorang Gadis cantik berambut panjang indigo sedang berdiri di dekat pohon dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hinata, sedang apa kau disana?" Tanya Yuuki sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

"Aku akan pulang terlambat. Tolong katakan pada Kaien ya." Tukasnya.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam..." Ujar Yuuki mengingatkan.

"Baiklah." Hinata pun berlalu.

Seluruh mata murid "Night Class" tertuju padanya, hingga tubuhnya menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Aroma tubuhnya yang khas juga kedua bola mata lavendernya yang indah sangat menarik perhatian mereka.

"Gadis yang menarik. Benar kan, Kaname?" Kata Ichijou, berjalan disampingnya.

Kaname terdiam tak berkomentar. Terus berjalan menyusuri pekarangan sekolah, tanpa menyapa Yuuki seperti biasanya. Hal itu membuat hati Yuuki sedikit sedih. Ternyata Hinata telah mengambil dan menarik perhatian mereka, sehingga disekelilingnya tak diperdulikan.

"Hinata Hyuuga ... Gadis yang sangat menarik." Tukas Kain memecah keheningan ruang kelas.

"Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Tunggulah Hinata! Kita akan segera bertemu lagi secepatnya." Ujar Aidou bersemangat dengan mata berapi-api.

"Aroma tubuhnya yang khas, dan kedua bola mata lavendernya yang indah, sungguh menarik." Ichijou menambahkan.

"Ya, kau benar." Sambung Shiki.

"Ck." Ruka merasa kesal melihat teman-temannya terus membicarakan gadis bermata lavender tadi. Meski harus diakui memang semua yang dibicarakan mereka adalah benar.

"Shiki makan ini." Rima melempar pocky kearah Shiki, dan dengan cepat dia menangkapnya.

Kini Hinata menjadi bahan pembicaraan dan incaran murid "Night Class". Kaname yang bersikap dingin serta acuh, pada kenyataannya dia pun memikirkan gadis itu. Rasa ketertarikan yang luar biasa seakan merenggut hati dan pikirannya.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 19.00, Kaien mulai merasa khawatir pada Hinata yang belum juga kembali sejak tadi. Setelah mengantar temannya, Hinata tak langsung pulang. Dia pergi jalan-jalan sendirian. Berharap dengan demikian, dia dapat mengingat ingatannya yang menghilang. Namun hasilnya nihil, tak ada hal yang membuatnya teringat akan masa lalunya.

Dengan wajah lesu dan pucat karena udara yang dingin, dia duduk sejenak di sebuah kursi dekat bangunan tua yang kosong. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut dari dalam dirinya, meskipun suasana malam begitu sunyi dan mencekam. Dia tetap bersikap tenang, sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gadis manis, mengapa sendirian di tempat seperti ini?" Seseorang bertanya padanya.

Hinata tak menghiraukan orang itu. Dia masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

**GREEPPP**

Orang itu mencengkram lengan Hinata begitu erat.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, menatap dingin, kemudian katanya: "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin darahmu." Sepasang taring tajam keluar dari mulutnya.

Terkejut Hinata melihatnya, apalagi ketika dia menarik tubuhnya semakin dekat. Hendak menancapkan kedua taringnya di leher Hinata.

**DOOORRR**

Suara tembakan terdengar begitu keras. Makhluk menakutkan yang hendak menggigit Hinata melebur menjadi abu setelah terkena tembakan itu.

"Kenapa kau berkeliaran seorang diri? Itu berbahaya. Kau ingin mati menjadi santapan mereka hah?" Zero mencengkram kedua lengan Hinata begitu erat membuatnya sedikit sakit.

Dia marah, entah mengapa dia sangat marah. Bukan karena dia membenci gadis itu, namun karena dia mengkhawatirkannya. Hah khawatir? Sejak kapan dia mulai merasa khawatir pada Hinata? Biasanya dia selalu acuh, tak perduli dengan apapun di sekitarnya. Ini mengherankan, dia sendiri pun tak mengerti mengapa rasa itu muncul. Rasa apa? Tentu saja rasa khawatir akan keselamatannya.

"_Gomenasai._" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Dia terkejut, masih sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dialami. Namun ekspresinya masih tetap sama—datar ... Seakan dia tak dapat memasang ekspresi yang tepat saat merasakan sesuatu.

"Lain kali jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi. Sungguh merepotkan ..." Zero berbalik, berjalan meninggalkannya. Hinata mengikuti dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

"Hinata ... Akhirnya kau pulang. Darimana saja kau? Membuatku khawatir saja." Kaien memeluknya erat dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

"_Gomenasai._" Kata itu lagi yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Cih, benar-benar memuakkan." Zero menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Hey Zero ... Kau mau kemana? Makan malamlah dulu." Kaien sedikit berteriak agar dia mendengarnya.

**BLAMMM **

Zero menutup pintu kamarnya begitu keras.

"Aishh ... Anak itu kenapa?" Kaien heran dengan sikap Zero. "Hinata, ayo kita makan malam dulu. Yuuki sudah memasak makanan lezat." Mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Disana telah tersedia berbagai makanan yang baru saja selesai Yuuki siapkan. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat kedatangan Hinata dan Kaien, lalu berkata: "Ayo kita makan."

"Panggil Zero, suruh dia kemari. Aku ingin bicara padanya." Ujar Kaien.

"Dia dimana sekarang?" Tanya Yuuki.

"Di kamarnya."

"Biar aku yang menemuinya." Hinata bangkit dari duduknya—berjalan pergi.

Kaki mungilnya menyusuri setiap anak tangga menuju kamar Zero. Ketika sampai disana, dia segera mengetuk pintu dihadapannya. Sang pemilik tak bergeming, pintu itu masih saja tertutup. Dia kembali mengetuk pintu, dan hasilnya tetap sama.

"Zero …" Panggil Hinata sembari terus mengetuk pintu.

**CKLEKK**

Hinata membuka kenop pintu itu, ternyata tak dikunci. Dia melihat ke dalam kamar, mencari sosok Zero disana.

"Zero …" Kembali dia memanggil namanya. Kini dia melangkah masuk, berharap dapat melihat Zero lebih jelas. Namun nihil, sepertinya dia tak ada disana. Matanya melihat sebuah pistol berwarna silver diatas meja dekat tempat tidur, pistol yang digunakan Zero saat menembak makhluk menakutkan yang hampir saja merenggut nyawanya tadi.

Kejadian itu kembali tergambar di depan mata, membuatnya sedikit bergidik ngeri. "Sebenarnya makhluk apa tadi itu?" Gumamnya.

"Vampire." Suara seseorang mengejutkannya. "Makhluk terkutuk yang suka menghisap darah manusia. Menjadikan manusia sebagai makanan mereka." Muncullah Zero dari kamar mandi—bertelanjang dada, membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah ketika melihatnya.

"Aku pikir vampire hanya ada di dalam dongeng saja." Ujar Hinata terlihat santai. "Ternyata aku salah." Tambahnya.

"Ck, baka." Zero membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur—memejamkan mata. "Pergilah, jangan ganggu aku!" Ujarnya ketus.

"Zero, sebenarnya ini pistol apa? Vampire itu seketika hancur setelah menerima tembakan darimu. Aku yakin ini bukanlah pistol biasa." Tanya Hinata penuh keingintahuan sembari memainkan pistol milik Zero di tangannya, tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Zero yang telah mengusirnya.

"Bloody Rose. Senjata khusus untuk membunuh vampire." Jelas Zero dengan nada malas.

"_Sugoi_. Aku tak perlu takut akan diserang vampire lagi, karena ada kau dan senjata ini." Ucap Hinata dengan polosnya.

"Ck, baka. Keluarlah! Aku ingin istirahat."

"Kaien dan Yuuki sudah menunggumu untuk makan malam. Ayo ke bawah!" Ajak Hinata sembari menyimpan pistol di tempat semula.

"Aku tak mau."

"Ayo ke bawah!" Hinata menarik tangan Zero, tak perduli dengan penolakan yang diberikan.

"Aku bilang tak mau." Zero tetap bersikeras.

"Baiklah, aku akan tetap disini sampai kau mau ikut ke bawah untuk makan malam." Hinata lebih keras kepala lagi. Dia duduk disisi tempat tidur Zero—mengambil sebuah buku yang ada kemudian membacanya.

**1 menit …**

**2 menit …**

**3 menit …**

**4 menit …**

**5 menit …**

Mereka masih belum ada yang mengalah. Zero masih berbaring sembari memejamkan mata, meski sebenarnya dia belum tidur. Sedangkan Hinata masih berkutat dengan buku di tangannya. Hening dan sepi … Hanya suara jarum jam yang terdengar, serta desah nafas yang teratur dari kedua insan itu.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berada disini?" Tanya Zero.

"Sampai kau mau ke bawah untuk makan malam." Jawab Hinata.

"Ck, kau ini …"

**DEGGG**

Rasa haus kembali menyerang Zero. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering, hal ini sangat menyiksa. Dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, tanpa diduga dia memeluk tubuh Hinata dari belakang. Membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Zero, kenapa kau?" Hinata mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau salah besar berada dekat denganku. Seharusnya kau menjauhiku jika kau tak ingin terkena masalah." Suara Zero terdengar berat karena nafasnya yang memburu.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tak mengerti. Lepaskan aku!" Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri, namun dia memeluknya sangat erat hingga sulit untuk terlepas.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata." Bisik Zero tepat di telinganya.

"Kau mabuk?"

**SLEPPP**

Zero menjilat leher Hinata, membuat darahnya berdesir—terkejut dan juga takut. Dia meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan Zero yang bersikap mulai aneh—tak seperti biasanya.

"Lepaskan aku, Zero! Kau kenapa?" Hinata masih meronta—menghindari jilatan-jilatan lidah Zero yang semakin intens pada leher jenjang dan putih miliknya.

"Hanya sedikit saja." Ujar Zero—matanya telah berubah menjadi merah, mulutnya mengeluarkan sepasang taring tajam yang siap dia tancapkan pada objek sasaran di depan.

"Kyaaaa …." Jeritan Hinata begitu keras, membuat Kaien dan Yuuki terkejut. Mereka segera berlari menuju kamar Zero.

Mata mereka terbelalak melihat pemandangan disana. Yuuki menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Zero yang sedang bertelanjang dada menindih tubuh mungil Hinata—memegangi kedua tangannya ke samping.

"HEY … APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Kaien menghentikan tindakan Zero selanjutnya. Jika saja Kaien dan Yuuki tidak datang tepat waktu, mungkin dia akan ….

"Zero, lepaskan Hinata!" Yuuki berlari kearah mereka—menarik tangan Zero agar dia menjauh dan melepaskan gadis itu.

"Yuuki, bawa Hinata keluar darisini. Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Zero." Ujar Kaien lebih tenang dan bernafas lega setelah melihat lelaki berambut abu-abu itu sudah membiarkan Hinata bebas.

"Baik. Ayo Hinata!" Yuuki memegangi lengan Hinata yang sedikit gemetar ketakutan—berjalan keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading :-)**

**Yoshh chapter II selesai. Hinata muncul juga akhirnya …**

**Kemunculan Hinata ini pasti dipertanyakan iya kan? Kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba ada di depan gerbang Cross Acedemy? Nanti akan ada penjelasan akan hal itu. Tapi ketika chapter akhir, biar surprise gitu … Hehehe …**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and favourite this fanfic!**

**Next Chapter is **_**"THE PARTY IN MOONDORM"**_


End file.
